


The Trip

by MistiHayesFix



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Character, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-11-02 09:57:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20706905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistiHayesFix/pseuds/MistiHayesFix
Summary: Sometimes a little time away is all a couple needs.





	The Trip

"Babe, are you sure you want to do this now?"

The sound of sneakers squeaked along with the click-clack and tip-tap of formal shoes and heels between the ground-shaking whooshes of takeoffs and the squeals of landings. Rolling carts rumbled letting passersby know when to step out of the way, while muffled conversations lent themselves to the cacophony of the wait.

"Momo-yah, we're already at the airport, this would be the worst time to change my mind," Jeongyeon said as she squeezed her girlfriend's hand tight to reassure her. 

There was less than an hour until the flight and Momo was nervous. They were leaving their businesses behind for the first time since they'd opened their bakery café and dance studio three and four years ago, respectively.

"Come here, baby," Jeongyeon said enveloping Momo in a big hug. "We've worked so hard, we earned this. OK?"

Momo melted into Jeongyeon's embrace. She breathed her in, letting the woman's scent permeate her. She placed her head on her chest near her heart and breathed in sync with its song. Momo found her calm. Somewhat.

"Jeongyeonnie, you've worked so hard. I'm proud of you. I want the best for you," Momo stated.

"I have you. You're my best thing," Jeongyeon said, placing a soft kiss on Momo's forehead.

"Ya! I'm being serious."

"So am I," she kissed her girlfriend's lips, earning stares from bystanders. Jeongyeon didn't care. Momo's peace and happiness were her priority, people's opinions meant nothing.

"Babe, Jihyo and Mina are excellent business managers. I trained Tzuyu, Seungmin, Felix, and Ryujin in the kitchen myself. You have Hana, Sana, Minho and Lisa in addition to Mina."

Momo pouted. Again.

"You have to trust them, they're the best teams we could ask for." Jeongyeon comforted as she squeezed the younger woman, looking into her eyes.

"Felix almost burned down the bakery!"

"Momo, he saved it! The wiring is old in our building, if he hadn’t been there and acted quickly we would have lost the shop. You know we just like to tease him that it’s his fault," she groaned at the workaholic's attempt at an excuse to stay.

Then she spoke the fear that formed in her heart before she could fully process the thought, “Momo, do you not want to spend time with me?" 

The hurt she experienced at the idea of Momo’s rejection flashed in her soft brown eyes before she could stop it. The idea of her chosen one no longer choosing her rocked her in a way she wasn't expecting. Tears formed before she could stop them; they dripped onto Momo’s cheeks.

“Jeongyeonnie, baby,” Momo’s voice was just above a whisper as she looked into those captivatingly hypnotic eyes that won her over. Truth be told, their relationship suffered recently because of their intense work schedules. It was one of the reasons they were flying halfway around the world for a vacation. They needed time alone without the stress of business ownership butting in at the most inopportune moments. 

She cupped Jeongyeon’s small face in her smaller hands, softly brushing aside tears with her thumbs. “You’re my one and only,” Momo breathed out. “Saranghae.”

“Of course I want to spend time with you, I-” her voice caught on the lump in her throat. Momo realized the cost of her overzealous work habit at that moment. It allowed doubt to burrow into the heart of her beloved and that was a price she wasn’t willing to pay.

“Jeongyeon, I want us both to succeed. I’m just afraid we’ll lose it all if we’re not always working at it,” Momo looked away as she verbalized one of her greatest fears for the first time.

"Momo, baby, I want the same thing. But not if I lose you in the process,” the words were soft as Jeongyeon brought their foreheads together, bringing Momo’s gaze back to her.

“We have to trust our teams. They've grown just as much as we have over time. They brought in and trained others based on what we taught them. And we've learned from them too. We have amazing family, friends, and staff. They’re all cheering for us too. 

"I think it's time you learn to relinquish your need to be in control," Jeongyeon finished, flashing her adorable crooked smile as her heart mended under Momo’s wondrous gaze.

"You know," Momo began, snaking her arms up around her lover's neck. "I can think of many situations when you were more than willing; dare I say desperate, for me to take control." She raised her right eyebrow for emphasis. The final tears slipped from her eyes as the air between them returned to its usual sweet aroma.

Even this many years into their relationship, Jeongyeon blushed. But two can play that game.

She moved her lips to the younger woman's ear and whispered, "I can't wait to get you alone on the beach, where we can truly unwind." She punctuated the statement licking the shell of Momo's ear.

The Japanese woman trembled and forgot why she was frazzled in the first place. She felt so warm and safe in her lover's arms. She knew she needed to trust their teams and calm down. 

They planned this trip for months and it was finally time for them to be alone without distractions. She nuzzled her girlfriend's neck. 

"OK, you win," she sighed contentedly. "But really? On the beach? Isn't that a bit cliché?"

Jeongyeon placed her lips against Momo's ear, "The beach, the bed, the bathtub, the couch, the pool, the desk, the closet, the sea... any time, any place I can I will," she emphasized the last part. "You won't be able to walk properly by the time we leave."

A shiver down her spine made her whole body move as her cheeks pinked. Momo knew Jeongyeon meant every word she said. She tried to take a deep breath.

"Now boarding first class for Flight KE11 to Puerto Rico. Please..."

"Let's go, my love," Jeongyeon said squeezing Momo's hand as they moved to board. 

"I'll go any and everywhere with you, Yoo Jeongyeon," Momo beamed following her girlfriend to the plane.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my This JeongMo drabble. I love this ship! Let me know what you think in the comments and kudos are always appreciated. This was originally posted to my Twitter account.
> 
> For more, follow me on Twitter: @MistiHayesFix or #MistiHFix


End file.
